Frozen Ambition
Frozen Ambition: FanFic This is a story about Icicle, Winter's sister in the Wings Of Fire mainstream series. It's about her goal to be the highest ranked IceWing dragonet. She's ambitious and will do anything to get to #1. (this story is not complete) Chapter 1 Narwhal glared down at the dragonets before him. Icicle was one of them. She hissed silently at her idiot brother beside her. Winter shifted uncomfortably but didn't keep his eyes off the ground. "I am so very disappointed in all of you," her father rumbled, "All five of you made the IceWings seem like a weak and undignified tribe. Her Majesty will think of a punishment for all of you, just to let you think of what you have done today. All of your parents are displeased with you, and that includes my own dragonets." Narwhal frowned at Winter and Icicle. He lashed his spiked tail and sent snow spraying in all directions. Her father lifted his snout and swept out of the room. Her mother Tundra was waiting by the door, her expression confronted with pure rage. Tundra's SkyWing teeth necklace clattered softly against her scales as she turned to leave. As soon as the door closed Icicle clobbered Winter with her spiked tail. "IDIOT!" she roared, "Thanks a lot for getting us in trouble. Now father is going to dragon down our rankings to the Seventh Circle." "It wasn't my fault," he protested and rubbed where Icicle had hit him. Weakling. "It was your fault," Lynx confronted. "I remember it as clearly as I remeber my own name." Lynx was one of the dragonets that got in trouble. She had strange dark blue makings running down her back and her eyes were equally blue. Lynx was only the daughter of a minor noble but her rankings got her to live in the palace. "It was your idea to go and look at scavengers. Even though there weren't any." Snowfall, Queen Glaciers daughter looked as if she wanted to rip out Winter's heart. Her tail swung in wide arcs and nearly hit Cyan in the face. "I totally agree with Icicle. I am number one and I will always be number one. Thanks to you, I'm probably the last one in the Seventh Circle." Icicle flicked her tail and wrinkled her snout at Winter's wounded expression that was etched with guilt and shame. He was a PRINCE. He should've taken the punishment with understanding, not gather himself up in one woeful wet puddle and sob over it. Cyan hissed as Snowfall's tail nearly hit him again. "Winter, you got us in trouble. Your stupid idea got Crevasse hurt." Icicle nodded and scoffed at her brother's face again. Their older brother Hailstorm would never be this stupid. They had been climbing one of the jagged ice cliffs (it was Winter's idea AGAIN) when one of Crevasse's wings got caught on one of the sharp rocks. Her wing got ripped clean off and she fell, screaming and blood swirling from her side and she crashed down near the frozen boulders. The healers said that she was recovering very, very slowly from the amount of blood loss. She'll never be able to fly again. Winter hung his head. "Okay, I'm sorry. It was all my fault." Cyan snorted and folded his wings. "Saying sorry isn't going to heal Crevasse. Or let her fly again." Winter poked the ice-plated ground under him, looking miserable again. Icicle flicked her dangerous tail back and forth and watched Snowfall throw another fit. "My reputation will be RUINED. My mother WILL NEVER APPROVE OF THIS. THREE MOONS WINTER QUIT POKING THE GROUND BEFORE I BITE YOU. Queen Glacier might just as well as kill me herself. Your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault, your-" Icicle cut her off by punching her in the snout. "Stop that," she growled at her cousin, "We know already." Cyan shifted impatiently. "What do your think our punishment will be?" Icicle forze and tapped her claws, half submerged with anger. She knew that Winter will get the worst of it, since it was his dumb idea,but what about her? She agreed with him instead of taking precautions and convince him to not do it, like any dragon with common sense should. She hissed again. IDIOT BROTHER. A shame to the family and tribe. "Don't worry," said Icicle, snapping back their attention. "We all are still four years old. We have enough time to claw our way back to our normal rankings. I'm strong enough to do so. I'll do whatever it takes to go back, even if it means to kill my own pathetic brother." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)